Laughter Isn't Always The Best Medicine
by jokerssmile
Summary: What happens when Maura is asked to sit in on one of Jane's mandatory therapy session after the Paddy Doyle shooting. Do they work through their issues? or Do they just ignore what's happened in favor of having a drink and laughing on Maura's couch? Rated M for cursing and smut
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another fine idea from Ann. I hope you all enjoy it! As always, I don't own Rizzoli and Isles, or its characters. They belong to Tess Gerritsen, Janet Tamaro, TNT and whoever else. **

"I don't know why I'm here." Jane said as she sat on the couch with her arms crossed. "And I sure as hell don't understand why she's here." She said with a right nod of the head towards Maura who was sitting on the couch as well.

"You're here because you shot Dr. Isles' father." Dr. Keller told Jane.

"Biological father." Maura said to the doctor.

"I'm sorry?" Dr. Keller asked Maura.

"Paddy Doyle is a parent by biology only, nothing more." Maura said.

"I see." Dr. Keller said as she jotted down a note.

"To answer your question fully, Detective, you're here because you shot Dr. Isles' biological father and you're trying to get cleared for active duty. You've been coming here for a week now with no progress." Dr. Keller said, "And Dr. Isles is here because it directly involves her, and I understand the work relationship between you two has been strained."

Jane uncrossed her arms, "There's nothing to say. I was doing my job." Jane said to Dr. Keller. "This is a stupid waste of time." Jane said sounding like a child.

"You know after every officer involved shooting it is mandatory to have an evaluation." Dr. Keller said as she adjusted her reading glasses.

"I understand my involvement, but I don't see why I have to sit in on Detective Rizzoli's session." Maura said.

"It is my understanding that the two of you have had some close encounters with danger these last 3 years." Dr. Keller said to Maura.

"Yes, that's true." Maura said.

The doctor looked at Jane and she just shrugged her shoulders.

Dr. Keller flipped through a file she had on her lap, "When I say the name Charles Hoyt, what does that bring up for you?" She asked Jane.

"He's dead." Jane said, "Who cares about him anymore?"

"Okay and what about you Dr. Isles?" Keller asked looking at Maura.

Maura looked over at Jane. "I don't understand why we need to speak about Charles Hoyt."

Dr. Keller looked at Maura, "At the prison, it's one of the times you and Detective Rizzoli have been in danger together, am I right?"

"Yes." Maura said.

"You had no problem when Detective Rizzoli did her job then." Dr. Keller said.

"That is completely different." Maura went to argue.

"How is it different?" Jane asked interrupting. She looked over at Maura. "Hoyt was a killer, so is Doyle. Hoyt was going to kill me, so was Doyle." Jane said to her.

"You don't know that Paddy was going to kill you." Maura said to her.

Jane's eyes widened, "Are you kidding me right now?" She said looking completely surprised by what Maura said. "Doyle told you in the hospital he was going to shoot me!"

"Detective, please calm down." Keller said to Jane.

"It's not the same thing, that's all I'm trying to say." Maura said and Jane glared at her.

Jane scoffed, "How can you defend him? After all he's done?" Jane asked Maura. She didn't wait for a response, "He told people you died when you were a baby. Oh yeah sure he says it was to protect you but that's bullshit."

"I watched you cry in front of your own tombstone." Jane said to her sadly. Maura looked away from Jane.

"You have a lot of anger Detective." Keller said.

"Really? You think so?" Jane said sarcastically, "I can't imagine why."

"Let's get back to Hoyt." Keller said changing the subject. "He lured you to the prison under false pretenses, and then he held you hostage." Keller said.

"He had an accomplice tie up Dr. Isles, while Hoyt had you pinned down on one of the hospital beds." Keller read from the file.

"He took a Taser and held it to you, threatening to turn it on." Keller said to Jane.

Jane closed her eyes; she didn't want to remember it but bits and pieces started to flash in her mind. She opened her eyes and looked at Dr. Keller.

"What happened next?" Keller asked Jane.

"You have the file right in front of you. Why don't you just read it?" Jane said getting angry.

"He pulled out a scalpel and sliced into your neck." Keller said to Jane then looked over at Maura, "And you had to watch."

"How did that make you feel?" Dr. Keller asked Maura.

"I still don't understand why we're talking about something that happened a year ago." Maura said to the doctor confused and not wanting to relive that moment.

"It goes to show a pattern between the two of you." Keller told her.

"Hoyt went after Dr. Isles next right?" Keller asked Jane, and Jane's eyes darted over in Maura's direction. "First Hoyt tased Dr. Isles and then he cut her neck in the same manner as yours." Keller read from the file, and then looked up at Jane, "Is that correct?" She asked.

"I'm not talking about this with you." Jane said, "I've done my mandated therapy for it already."

"What gave you that final push? What caused you to kill Hoyt?" Keller asked.

Jane sighed, "He was attacking me." Jane told the doctor, "I was defending myself."

"And you were defending Dr. Isles." Keller said and Jane looked over at Maura.

"Yes." Jane said looking down, rubbing one of the scars on the back of her hand.

"Were you just being protective that day?" Keller asked.

"I was fighting for my life." Jane said to the doctor, "For our lives."

"Did you talk about what happened that day?" Keller asked Jane.

"I did my therapy if that's what you're asking." Jane said to her.

"No, that's not what I'm asking." Keller said "I'm asking if the two of you talked to each other about that day?"

"No." Jane said.

"Why not?" Keller asked.

"It was Jane's birthday." Maura interjected.

"You two just went through something very traumatic together, and you didn't think to perhaps talk about it with each other?" Keller asked in disbelief, "Simply because it was Detective Rizzoli's birthday?"

"It's called avoidance Doc, I'm sure you've heard of it." Jane remarked sarcastically.

"This is what she does." Maura said to Keller waving a hand in Jane's direction. "If it's something she doesn't want to deal with she makes a joke about it or she has something sarcastic to say."

"It's better than the alternative." Jane said to Maura.

"Oh yes well heaven forbid you actually deal with your feelings." Maura snipped back at her.

Jane's jaw clenched, she was so pissed off right now and Maura wasn't helping matters.

"What's the alternative?" Keller asked Jane and Jane glared at her.

"I'm not going to sit around and rehash shit just to work through my "feelings." Jane said using air quotes around the last word.

"Maybe you aren't the only one that matters?" Maura said to Jane and Jane looked over at her.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jane asked her.

"It means that I was there too. I was attacked too. I had to watch as Hoyt cut you. I had to watch him threaten you." Maura said to Jane, "It's not always about what you want Jane."

Keller looked at Maura, "What would you have said about that day to Detective Rizzoli?"

"I would have told her I was scared." Maura said to Keller.

"No, say it to her." The doctor said, "Look at her and tell her. Just pretend I'm not here."

Maura looked at Jane who was sitting with her arms crossed and looking away from her. "I was scared." Maura said to her. "I didn't know how we were going to get out of there alive." She paused, "Please look at me Jane."

Jane turned her head and looked at Maura, "I thought he was going to kill you right in front of me." Maura said, tears filling in her eyes. "Just like he had done with his other victims."

Jane stood up, "I don't want to hear this anymore."

"Sit down!" Maura yelled at her. Jane sat back down, not because Maura said so but more because Maura just yelled at her.

"What the hell is your problem?" Jane asked her.

"You." Maura said to her, "You're my problem."

"Care to elaborate for those of us who aren't as bright as you?" Jane asked.

Maura sighed, "You just went about the rest of your day like nothing had happened."

"What would you have preferred me to do?" Jane asked, "Fall apart and cry on your shoulder?"

"Yes!" Maura yelled at her. "Maybe that would have showed me that you were scared too."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Jane yelled at Maura, not caring that she just swore. "I was terrified!"

"What were you scared about?" Keller asked and Jane looked over at her as if she'd forgotten that the doctor was in the room.

Jane ignored Keller and looked at Maura. "Maura, it sickens me to think I brought that on you." Jane said to her. "That Hoyt was so close to you, that he could have killed you just because of me, just because I …." Jane stopped herself, "Just because of what you mean to me." Jane looked away from Maura.

"I went in there with you willingly, it's not like you had to drag me along." Maura told her.

"It doesn't matter." Jane said to her. She felt antsy, she felt like pacing. "You're not a cop, Maura. You aren't trained the way I am."

"So you're saying I can't protect myself?" Maura asked her.

"I'm saying that, I won't always be able to protect you." Jane told her.

"I don't need you to protect me, Jane." Maura said to her.

"Yes you do!" Jane yelled at her.

"Ok, let's take a minute here." Keller said to them. "Why do you feel you're responsible for Dr. Isle's safety?" She asked Jane.

Jane shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. She's always with me and sometimes the situation gets to be too much, so my first instinct is to protect her."

"Why do you feel so protective of Dr. Isles?" Keller asked.

Jane looked over at Maura, "She's … I … because…. Well she's … my friend."

"I see." Keller wrote something down in her notes.

"Ok, we'll get back to Hoyt in a bit." Keller said closing the folder in her lap and picking up a new one and opening it.

"What about the siege on the BPD, you shot yourself during that did you not?" Keller asked Jane.

"Again I have to ask why do I have to sit here and rehash everything I've ever done while Dr. Isles is here?" Jane asked.

"As I have stated before, I'm trying to show a pattern." Keller said to Jane.

"Why don't you ask her about that day then?" Jane said sitting back and crossing her arms again.

"What did you think about Detective Rizzoli's actions that day at the BPD?" Dr. Keller asked Maura and Maura shifted uncomfortable.

"She's a hero." Maura said with a tiny shrug.

"And is that your honest opinion?" Keller asked.

Maura was quiet; she didn't really want to say what she was thinking. But she felt the doctor staring at her. She looked over at Jane who was staring straight ahead avoiding eye contact.

"I think it was foolish of her." Maura said and Jane shot her a look.

"How could you say something like that?" Jane asked her, actually hurt by Maura's words.

Didn't Maura know that she didn't just shoot herself for Frankie but for Maura too? Didn't she know that Bobby was probably minutes away from grabbing Maura instead and dragging her out in front of the BPD to use as a human shield? Didn't she know that Jane would never let anything like that happen to her?

"I'm sorry, but Jane, you don't know what it was like seeing laying on the sidewalk bleeding." Maura said looking over at Jane. "You were in shock before they loaded you into the ambulance and when you woke up from surgery, well you said you didn't remember much."

"I was lying, Maura." Jane said to her.

"What do you mean by that?" Keller asked Jane and Jane looked to Keller than back at Maura.

"I remembered everything about that day. I remember the white swirl pattern on your red dress. I remember that you were worried about Bass. I remember putting salt instead of sugar in my coffee. I remember begging you to save Frankie." Jane told Maura. "I remember what it felt like when the gun went off."

Jane looked into Maura's eyes, "I remember you trying to stop the bleeding with your bare hands."

Jane looked back at the doctor, "I did what needed to be done." Jane said then turned and pointed a finger at Maura, "You don't get to make me feel bad about it."

"I'm not trying to make you feel bad." Maura told her.

"Maybe not for that, but you are for Paddy Doyle." Jane said, "He's a mobster, a killer and he shot a federal agent and he was going to shoot me too. I had no other choice."

Dr. Keller shifted the conversation from the BPD shooting back to the Paddy Doyle shooting. "Who's idea was it for Dr. Isles to go undercover?"

"It was mine." Maura admitted.

"And you agreed to it?" Keller asked Jane.

"Reluctantly." Jane said to the doctor.

"Why?" Keller asked.

"Why what?" Jane asked confused.

"Why were you reluctant about letting Dr. Isles go undercover?" She asked.

"Because she's a doctor, We didn't know the whole situation going in, there wasn't enough time to prepare anything more than putting a wire on her and letting her go in a charred building unarmed." Jane said to her.

"Everything was fine till Paddy Doyle showed up and made things worse." Jane told Keller.

"How did he make it worse?" Keller asked.

"Doyle shot our suspect and a federal agent." Jane told Keller.

"He was trying to protect me." Maura said to Jane.

"So was I!" Jane yelled at her.

"Ok, Detective let's calm down." Keller said to Jane and Jane shot her a look.

"No, let's not calm down." Jane said to her then turned to Maura. "I know you probably want to think the best of Paddy Doyle, but he is and always will be a killer. He may be protective of his family but look where that got Colin." Jane said bringing up Paddy Doyle's murdered son.

"Have I ever made you doubt me? Have you ever lost faith in my ability to be there for you and protect you?" Jane asked looking at Maura.

Maura put her head down, staring at her hands in her lap. "No." She said quietly.

"So what's the problem?" Jane asked, "Why are you so pissed off at me?"

Maura sighed, "All I could think about was what would happen if you ended up in the hospital because of me again."

"Because of you again? What the hell are you talking about?" Jane asked confused and slightly pissed off.

"Jane, at the BPD shooting I know you were trying to protect me there too. I know you went with Bobby because of me." Maura said to her. Jane looked away from Maura.

"Why would you do that?" Maura asked her then waited as Jane looked over at her.

"Because." Jane said then looked away from Maura.

"Because why?" Maura asked her. Maura knew the answer, she just wanted to hear Jane say it. "And don't say because we're friends."

Jane stood up and started to pace. "Well we are friends." Jane said as she watched her feet carry her back and forth across the carpeted floor. "Best friends."

"Jane, please." Maura said, "Please tell me."

"Maura, you don't want to know." Jane said hoping Maura would just let it drop.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't want to know." Maura said to her as she watched Jane pace.

"Please just drop it, ok?" Jane said looking over at Maura then she looked over at Keller, "Don't you have anything to say?" She asked hoping the doctor would save her.

"No, let's keep going." Keller said, "Why don't you answer Dr. Isles' question?"

"How about I leave?" Jane said heading for the door.

Maura sprung up from the couch and went after Jane and grabbed her around the wrist. "Just tell me Jane." Maura said, "Be honest with me about your feelings for once, please." Maura said pulling on Jane to make her stop moving.

Jane tried to pull herself free, "Let go of me!" Jane yelled.

"Why can't you just say it?" Maura yelled back.

"Because it will change everything and I don't want it to!" Jane yelled back as she pulled on her wrist again.

"Just say it!" Maura yelled at Jane.

"You're pissing me off Maura, let go!" Jane yelled trying to pry Maura's hand off her wrist.

"Not till you tell me!" Maura tighten her grip. "Tell me why you do it!"

"Because I'm in love with you!" Jane yelled in Maura's face, "I do it because I'm stupid and I'm in love with you!"

Maura released Jane's wrist and Jane bolted out of the door leaving Maura stunned.

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you for all the awesome reviews. Enjoy! **

'What the hell did I just do?' that was the thought running through Jane's mind as she ran out of Dr. Keller's office. She didn't bother waiting for an elevator instead she ran down 4 flights of stairs and finally made it to the lobby. She burst out of the front doors and out onto the sidewalk.

Jane hunched over and tried to catch her breath. She took a moment then planned an escape route. Jane caught a cab and took it back to her apartment. She went in and locked herself inside.

"Stupid Stupid Stupid!" She shouted to herself. Jo Friday came scampering in to the living room when she heard Jane's voice. Jane flopped on the couch and Jo jumped into her lap.

"Oh, Jo, I really messed up." Jane said scratching the dog behind her ears.

"Dr. Isles, are you okay?" Dr. Keller asked looking at Maura who was standing in the middle of the room staring at the office door.

"Dr. Isles?" Keller said this time going over to her and touching Maura on the shoulder. Maura jumped at the contact and looked at Dr. Keller.

"I can't believe she finally said it." Maura said to herself. She turned to Dr. Keller, "Nothing leaves this room correct?" Maura asked and Dr. Keller nodded yes and without another word Maura left Dr. Keller's office.

Maura didn't follow Jane to her house, she didn't call or text her either. She figured Jane was working through some things and probably needed a bit of time.

Three days passed and Maura got a call from Dr. Keller. "Dr. Isles, I'm sorry to bother you but as you know Detective Rizzoli needs to finish her mandatory therapy in order to be released back to work."

"What does that have to do with me Dr. Keller?" Maura asked politely.

"She's refusing to come in." Keller told her, "I'm hoping you can persuade her to come back."

"I'm sorry Dr. Keller but this doesn't really concern me." Maura said to her.

"It does concern you Dr. Isles I would like for you to join Detective Rizzoli in another session if I can manage to get her back in here." Keller told her.

"What Detective Rizzoli said about me in that room is now between Jane and I and it has no bearing on when she can go back to work." Maura told Keller.

"I'd still like to talk about your work relationship." Dr. Keller told her.

"If you manage to get Detective Rizzoli back into your office then you can call me." Maura told her then hung up.

"Jane I know you're in there. Now open the door." Frankie called through Jane's front door.

"Go away Frankie." Jane called back.

"Open the damn door Janie!" he yelled hammering on the door with his fist.

Jane got up and opened the door, "What?!" She yelled to him.

He pushed passed her and went inside to her living room. She slammed the door behind him.

"What do you want?" Jane asked irritated that her little brother came barging into her Fortress of Solitude.

"Why aren't you back at work?" He asked her.

"Ask Cavanaugh." Jane said sitting back down on the couch.

"You're supposed to be doing your counseling." Frankie said to her.

"Yeah." Jane said.

"So why aren't you doing it?" He asked.

"When did you become so like Ma?" Jane asked looking up at him. "Why do you have to be in my business all the time?"

"What's going on with you Jane?" Frankie asked as he sat down next to her on the couch.

"Nothing." She said to him.

"Look, don't lie. I know something is bothering you." He said. He hesitated a moment then asked, "Is it Maura?"

"Why? Did she say something to you?" Jane asked looking at him.

"No she didn't say anything to me." Frankie said, "But you love your job so why is it taking you so long to get back to it?"

Jane shrugged her shoulders.

"I know Maura was in your last session." Frankie told her.

"How do you know that?" Jane asked.

"You know how stuff gets around." Frankie told her.

"Doctor thought it would help us work through our issues." Jane said as she slouched down further on the couch.

"Did it help?" Frankie asked.

"Nope." Jane said casually.

"Well what happened?" He asked.

Jane let out a long heavy sigh, "Frankie, I really messed shit up with Maura."

Frankie laughed, "Jane, she's not going to stay mad at you for shooting Doyle. You just got to give her some time."

Jane ran a hand through her hair, "It's not that Frankie, it's something else."

"Jesus, you didn't shoot her turtle too did you?" He joked.

"Tortoise." Jane corrected him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"It's a tortoise." Jane told him.

"Who gives a shit what it is?" Frankie said in frustration, "What else did you do to mess things up?"

"I don't know if I want to tell you." Jane said to him embarrassed.

"Come on Janie, it can't be that bad." Frankie urged of her.

"It's bad, Frankie." Jane said looking over at him; she was on the verge of tears. "It's bad and it changes everything."

Frankie scooted closer to her and put an arm around her shoulders. She put her head on his shoulder.

"Come on, Jane." He said giving her a squeeze. There was a slight pause then Jane breathed in and let it out.

"I told Maura that I'm in love with her." Jane said quietly.

Frankie didn't say anything. Jane lifted her head up and looked at him. "Did you hear what I said?" She asked him.

"Yeah Jane I heard you." He told her removing his arm from her shoulders.

"Why aren't you surprised?" Jane asked him with a suspicious glare.

Frankie smiled, "Come on Janie, a blind man could see how in love you are with Maura."

Jane punched him hard in his arm. "Hey don't take your anger out on me." Frankie said rubbing his arm. "God. This is why you need therapy."

"Who else knows?" Jane asked.

"How the hell should I know?" Frankie said standing up. "Listen, get your butt back in to see Dr. Keller, get yourself cleared and get back to work." He told her.

"But what about Maura?" Jane asked him.

"Uh, talk to her you dummy." Frankie said going over to the front door, "Work it out."

"That is?" Jane called after him as he stepped out and shut door behind him, "That's your great advice?" She yelled and threw a pillow at the closed door.

Jane sat on her couch for a minute then took her phone out of her pocket. She called Dr. Keller, "Doc, I need to see you."

"I'm available right now Detective." Dr. Keller told her.

"I'll be there in 20 minutes." Jane said and hung up.

Jane showed up at Dr. Keller's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Keller said.

Jane went into the office and shut the door behind her.

"Glad you could make it back in Detective." Keller said and Jane just stood there in the middle of the room.

"Please have a seat." Keller told her waving a hand to the couch in front of her.

"Let's get something straight first." Jane said, "I'm here to talk about the job and nothing more." Jane eyeballed Keller checking to see if she understood what she was saying. "I'm not here to talk about Dr. Isles."

Keller nodded and waited for Jane to sit down on the couch.

"Have you spoken to Dr. Isles since your last visit here?" Keller asked Jane.

"What the fuck did I just say to you?" Jane asked getting angry. "I said I didn't want to talk about Dr. Isles."

"Why does the mention of her anger you so much?" Keller asked.

A knock at the door interrupted them. "Come in." Dr. Keller called out and the door opened and in walked Maura.

"Oh hell no." Jane said getting up from the couch.

"Detective, if you do not do the required counseling you will not be permitted to go back to work." Keller told Jane. "Having Dr. Isles here is part of the counseling."

Maura stood by the door. She was actually surprised when Dr. Keller had called her and told her that Jane would be coming in. Jane sat back down on the couch.

"Dr. Isles, please join us." Keller said to Maura.

Maura went and sat down on the far end of the couch away from Jane.

"I understand the awkwardness of the situation I've put you in by having you both here." Keller said, "But we're here to talk about the work relationship you two have."

"How can you say that you're in love with me then walk away and not talk to me for 3 days?" Maura said looking over at Jane. The question caught Jane by surprise.

"What?" Jane asked looking at her, "Who even mentioned that?"

"Jane, you can't just blurt that out and then hide away for days on end." Maura said to her.

"You weren't exactly pounding down my door looking for me." Jane said to her.

"Ladies we're getting off topic." Keller said to them.

"I didn't think you wanted to see me." Maura said, "But I thought after a day you'd have come to your senses and come to talk to me."

"Come to my senses?" Jane asked, "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means you'd act like an adult and you would come and talk to me." Maura said, "Why do you have act like such a child when it comes to your feelings?" She asked.

Jane crossed her arms, "What good does it do?" She asked looking over at Maura, "Talking about your feelings just messes shit up between people."

"Why do you feel that way, Detective?" Keller asked Jane.

Jane looked over at the doctor, "I shot my best friend's father, and she hasn't spoken to me in two weeks. I blurt out I love you once and all of a sudden I'm in couple's therapy."

"Do you regret what you did?" Keller asked.

"No, I'd shoot Paddy Doyle again if I had to." Jane said to her.

"No, Detective." Keller said, "I meant do you regret telling Dr. Isles your feelings."

Jane's eyes darted over to Maura. "Yes."

"How can you say that?" Maura asked hurt by what Jane said.

"Because you weren't supposed to find out." Jane said looking over at her. "I didn't want to tell you."

"Jane, I'm not completely dense you know." Maura said to her.

"What does that mean?" Jane asked eyeing her.

"It means I knew." Maura said to her, "I knew you were in love with me."

"What?!" Jane said standing up, "For how long?"

"For a few months now." Maura confessed.

Jane's jaw dropped. She really wanted to just leave the doctor's office and forget about this whole conversation, forget she'd made her confession. At this point she'd rather go back to Maura being mad and not speaking to her.

"This is bullshit." Jane said. "You've known for months now and you didn't say anything?" Jane asked her.

"I was waiting for you to mention it." Maura said, "I didn't want to push you Jane."

"You would have waited a long time then." Jane said to her as she stood up and started to pace.

"Detective, is that why you've been so protective of Dr. Isles when you are in dangerous situations?" Keller asked.

Jane stopped pacing and looked at Keller, "It's my job to protect people."

"When you shot Paddy Doyle, what was going through your mind?" Keller asked Jane.

Jane walked back over to the couch and sat down. "I was thinking I didn't want anything to happen to Maura."

"What did you think was going to happen to me?" Maura asked.

"I didn't want you to get hurt." Jane said to Maura then she looked at Dr. Keller.

"When you shot him was there part of you that was angry at Paddy Doyle?" Keller asked Jane.

Jane looked over at Maura then back at Keller. "Yes." She admitted.

"Why were you angry?" Keller asked.

"There was no need for him to be there." Jane said, "I had everything under control."

"You mean you were already protecting Maura." Keller said to Jane.

"Yes." Jane said quietly.

"And how did Dr. Isles react to you trying to protect her by shooting Paddy Doyle?" Keller asked Jane then looked over at Maura.

Jane remembered exactly how Maura reacted. She yelled at Jane, yelled at her not to touch him. It shocked her how much anger was in Maura's voice and directed at her. She knelt by Doyle completely stunned by Maura's reaction.

"She reacted in a way I didn't expect at all." Jane told Keller. "I've rarely seen Maura anger and she was completely furious with me."

"I was in shock." Maura said, "I screamed for you not to shoot but you did and I just watched him fall to the ground."

"When you think back on the events of that day, do you think Detective Rizzoli was justified in her action?" Keller asked Maura.

Jane looked over at Maura and waited for her answer.

Maura started to fidget, a sign that she was nervous. "Now that I've had time to think about it, I mean really think about it." Maura said pausing, "Yes. I think what she did was justified. I know now that she wasn't trying to be malicious. She was just doing her job." Maura said then looked over at Jane, "I know you were just doing your job."

"I would hope Doyle would never intentionally hurt you but his actions have indirectly hurt a lot of people." Jane said to Maura, "I reacted on instinct to…"

"To protect me." Maura finished Jane's sentence and Jane nodded.

Dr. Keller scribbled a few things down in the file she was holding. "Okay, well there you have it." She said then got up and went around to her desk while the two women watched her.

"Detective I am recommending that you be place back on active duty." Keller said to Jane as she walked over to Jane and handed her a piece of paper.

"That's it?" Jane said looking up at her from the couch.

"Yes that's it." Keller looked down at Jane then looked over at Maura, "Unless of course you'd like to discuss your feelings for Dr. Isles?" she asked.

"Uh no." Jane said standing up quickly. "Thanks for this." Jane said waving the paper in her hand then heading for the door.

"Thank you Dr. Keller." Maura said and followed Jane out of the office.

"Jane, can we talk please?" Maura said catching up to Jane at the elevators.

"Maura, I can't." Jane said standing in front of the elevator staring directly at the closed doors. "Not now."

"Please Jane, we need to talk." Maura said to her.

The elevator doors opened and Jane stepped in. She turned around and looked at Maura. "There's really nothing to say." Jane said pushing the 1st floor button.

"There's plenty that needs to be said Jane." Maura told her.

"Like what?" Jane asked but the doors closed before she could hear Maura say, "Like, I'm in with love you too."

Maura sighed. "Why didn't you get on the elevator?" She chastised herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your kind and wonderful reviews. I hope you enjoy this last chapter!**

Jane was annoyed at how many times the elevator stopped to pick up or drop off riders. She felt like she was going to be stuck on the damn thing forever. It finally stopped at the parking garage and Jane got off and hurried to her car. Jane's pace slowed when she saw Maura leaning against the driver side door of her car.

Jane stopped about 10 feet away. "What are you doing?" she asked Maura and it echoed in the parking garage.

"I'm waiting for you." Maura said to her. "What does it look like?"

"How'd you get down here so fast?" Jane asked taking a few steps towards her car and Maura.

"I took my heels off and ran down the stairs." Maura told her and Jane's eyebrows went up.

"Really?" Jane asked surprised.

"Yes Jane, really." Maura said to her.

Jane finally came up to her car and stood in front of Maura. "I'd like to go home now." Jane said to her hoping that she would move out of the way.

"Not until we talk." Maura said standing her ground, her arms folded across her chest.

"You want to talk in an echo-y parking garage?" Jane asked looking around.

"I don't care where we talk Jane." Maura told her, "As long as we talk."

Jane looked at Maura and knew she wasn't going to give up. "Meet me at my place later tonight after work."

"That will do." Maura said and stepped aside so Jane could unlock the door and get in her car.

Jane got in and before she could slam the door shut Maura grabbed it, "Don't think about standing me up either Jane." Maura said with a serious tone.

"Okay." Jane said and Maura let go of the door and Jane slammed it shut. She started her car and took off out of the garage.

Jane drove over to the BPD and parked in the lot. She sat in her car for a minute and thought of ways to get out of having to talk to Maura tonight. Jane knew that if she ditched Maura she was just going to keeping bugging Jane till they talked or Jane snapped and strangled her.

Jane got out of her car and went into the building. She went straight to Cavanaugh's office and knocked, he called her in and she went in and shut the door. She handed him the paper that Dr. Keller gave her earlier.

He looked it over then looked back up at her, "Welcome back Detective." He said to her as he handed back the piece of paper.

He got up and went to a locked cabinet and opened a drawer to get her gun and badge out. He handed them to her and she gladly took them and clipped her gun and badge to her belt.

"You're on desk duty till you're caught up." He told her as he sat back down behind his desk. She was about to protest but he stopped her. "Just catch up on the cases Rizzoli and we'll put you back in rotation."

"Yes sir." Jane said and left his office.

Jane went and sat at her desk. She turned on her computer and then started to read through the stack of files on her desk.

"Well look what the cat drug in." Korsak said as he sauntered into the squad room and saw Jane sitting at her desk.

Jane spun around in her chair and smiled at Korsak. "Miss me?"

"But of course." Korsak said, "Your partner missed you more."

"Where is Frost?" Jane asked looking around for him.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Korsak told her as he sat down at his desk.

Jane sat at her desk and worked through some of the files, trying to catch up on the current cases. Frost eventually wandered in and was so happy to see his partner.

"Hey so you want to go grab a beer?" Frost said at the end of their shift.

Jane hesitated for a minute then thought 'it's just a beer.'

Jane grabbed her jacket, "Let's go."

Jane went over to the Dirty Robber with Frost. Korsak and Frankie were already there in a booth waiting for them. They ordered, drank and bullshitted for a couple hours.

By the time Jane made it home she was just a little tipsy. She dropped her keys twice before finally unlocking her front door and going in. She shut the door behind her and then leaned against it with her eyes closed.

"You were supposed to meet me 2 hours ago." Maura said and Jane's eyes shot open.

Jane looked through foggy eyes to see Maura sitting on Jane's couch. She pushed off the door and stumbled a little trying to get to the couch. She sat down right next to Maura and smiled at her.

"I went for a beer with the guys." Jane breathed in her direction.

"It smells like more than a beer." Maura said to her as she scooting away from Jane.

"Ok it was a few but I'm not drunk Maura." Jane told her. "I'm just a little … I'm not drunk."

Maura sighed, "Jane, how am I supposed to talk to you when you're drunk?"

"I'm not drunk." Jane insisted, "I'm not about to pass out, my words are coming out just fine, and my mind is clear." Jane smiled a little and looked at Maura, "A little dizzy but it's clear."

"Maybe we should do this another time." Maura said as she stood up.

Jane caught her by the wrist, "Wait, please Maura don't go."

Maura looked down at Jane, "Please." Jane said to her. Maura removed Jane's hand from her wrist and sat back down on the couch.

"Okay, let's talk." Jane said to her.

"How long have you been in love with me?" Maura asked her.

"Wow you waste no time huh?" Jane said then ran a hand over her face trying to get herself to focus. Jane thought a minute, "2 years."

"2 years?!" Maura asked surprised, "How? What? I don't understand."

"Geez easy there Maura don't blow a fuse." Jane said putting a hand on Maura's thigh.

"How could you not say anything to me?" Maura asked sadly.

"Maura, it was never a good time." Jane told her, "I mean you were either with someone else or things at work were getting complicated."

"That's not an excuse. You can't just love someone for that long and not say anything." Maura told her.

"It's easy once you come to the realization that, whatever you want to happen is never going to happen." Jane told her as she sat back and rested her head on the back of the couch and closed her eyes.

Maura looked at Jane, "Why would you say that?"

"Maura, come on." Jane said her eyes still closed.

"What?" Maura asked, "Is this some kind of, 'I'm not good enough for her' self-pity thing?"

She didn't let Jane answer, "Because honestly I'm really sick of that. You think I won't love you because what? You don't have money, or you aren't as educated as me, or you aren't as sophisticated?" Maura sighed, "But Jane that's why I do love you."

Jane laughed and lifted her head from the back of the couch and looked at Maura, "So you're saying you love me because I'm poor, dumb and you can't take me out in public?"

Jane rested her head back down and closed her eyes again.

Maura sighed, "Jane, what I'm trying to tell you and what you apparently aren't getting is that I'm in love with you."

Maura thought Jane had fallen asleep because she didn't open her eyes or respond to what Maura had just said. But when Maura looked closely at Jane, she saw a single tear slide from the corner of her eye down her face.

Maura took Jane's hand in hers, "Jane, did you hear me?"

Jane stayed perfectly still, her eyes shut. "I heard you. But if this is a dream I don't want to open my eyes."

Maura squeezed Jane's hand, "Do you feel that?" and Jane nodded her head.

"Then you aren't dreaming." Maura told her, "Now open your eyes and talk to me."

"I'd rather just kiss you." Jane said with a smile.

Maura pulled on Jane's arm and Jane opened her eyes. "So kiss me then." Maura told her and Jane didn't even hesitate as she sat up and took Maura's face in her hands, she kissed her on the lips.

Maura smiled and Jane deepened the kiss, Maura's lips parted and Jane slipped her tongue into Maura's mouth. Maura moaned into Jane's mouth and her hands moved to the buttons on Jane's shirts.

Jane stopped kissing Maura and pulled back a little. She took Maura's hands off her. "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

Maura tilted her head, "Why not?"

"I don't know." Jane said looking at Maura. "Maybe you don't want this." She shrugged, "Maybe you don't want me."

Maura smiled at Jane, she pushed Jane back against the couch then moved so she was now straddling Jane's lap.

"Jane." She said then kissed Jane on the lips. Maura's tongue pushed into Jane's mouth and Jane's hands went up Maura's thighs pushing her dress up. Maura kissed Jane along her jawline to her earlobe. She grabbed Jane's left hand and put it under her dress and pressed it between her legs. "There's no doubt I want you." She whispered in Jane's ear as Jane felt just how wet Maura was.

"Only you do this to me." She kissed Jane's earlobe and nibbled her way down Jane's neck. Jane's eyes fluttered closed. Maura finished unbuttoning Jane's shirt and opened it. She looked down at Jane's breasts and smiled.

Jane's hand rubbed through the fabric of Maura's panties and Maura kissed down Jane's chest. Maura's hips rolled to the movement of Jane's hand. "Take off your dress now or I'll rip it off of you." Jane growled as she kissed Maura's neck.

Maura's hips never stopped moving as she unzipped her dress and pulled it up over her head. She tossed it carelessly over the couch. Jane smiled at the sight of Maura's breasts resting beautifully in a dark blue push up bra.

Jane finally slipped her hand into Maura's soaked panties and into Maura's folds. Maura threw her head back and moaned from her throat. "Oh god Jane, please."

With Jane's other hand she pulled the cup down off Maura's left breast and took her nipple in her mouth and sucked hard as she pumped her fingers deep inside of Maura. Jane's fingers twisted inside as she kissed and sucked on Maura's breasts.

Maura's hands were in Jane's hair and her nails were starting to dig into her scalp. "Jane, I'm close. Harder." She hissed and Jane thrust harder as she kissed up Maura's neck and caught her lips into a kiss as Maura's muscles clinched around Jane's fingers. Maura moaned into Jane's mouth as she came.

Maura leaned forward and rested her forehead against Jane's. Jane started to withdraw her fingers from inside of Maura but Maura stopped her, "Wait, just leave them there for a minute please." She breathed.

They sat like that for a moment then Jane lifted her head and kissed Maura softly on the lips, "Are you okay?" She asked as she slowly withdrew her fingers.

Maura's beautiful face was flushed; she looked down at Jane and smiled, "I'm wonderful."

"You sure are." Jane said kissing Maura on the lips again.

Maura grabbed the blanket that rested on the back of Jane's couch and wrapped it around her while she was still on Jane's lap.

"This complicates things now huh?" Jane asked as she started to button up her shirt.

"No it doesn't." Maura stopped her hands, "We love each other."

Their moment was interrupted by a knock at Jane's door. Maura went to get up off of Jane but Jane grabbed her by the hips and kept her still. "Go away!" Jane yelled at the door.

"Janie, open the door." Frankie called to her.

"I'm busy go away." She yelled back.

"Come on Janie, Ma is making me crazy I need a place to hide for a bit." He said through the door.

Jane looked up at Maura and Maura just shrugged her shoulders. "Why don't you go take a shower?" Jane said helping Maura off her lap. "I'll deal with him." She said standing up.

Maura grabbed her dress and shoes from the floor and hustled into Jane's bathroom. Jane buttoned up her shirt and went to the door.

Jane swung the door open, "You have real shitty timing." Jane said to her brother.

"Yeah well I brought beer." He said holding up a six pack.

"I don't want beer Frankie." She told him.

He looked at her more closely, "Are you getting sick?" He asked, "Because you look like you have a fever and your face is all flushed."

Jane put a hand on his chest and pushed him back out her door. "Just go away, I'm fine I'm not sick." She told him.

The shower turned on in Jane's bathroom and Frankie's eyebrows went up. He looked at Jane and smiled, "You got company?"

"Just please, go away." Jane pleaded with him.

"Just let me ask this Janie," He teased as his smile got bigger, "Is it Maura?"

"Goodbye Frankie." She said and slammed the door in his face.

Jane knocked on the bathroom door, "Maura, it's Jane. I just wanted to let you know Frankie is gone."

Jane waited to hear a response. Maura didn't answer her. Jane opened the door, "Maura?" she called out again and Maura opened the curtain a little and peeked out.

"Can you wash my back?" She asked with suggestive smile. Jane's eyebrow arched, "Um sure." She said and stripped off her clothes and stepped into the shower.

Maura smiled as a naked Jane stepped into the shower. Maura wrapped her arms around Jane's neck and kissed her on the lips. Jane snaked her arms around Maura's waist and pulled their bodies close. Maura kissed Jane on the neck and then pushed her back up against the shower wall. Jane's eyebrows went up in anticipation.

Maura moved in and put her hands lightly on Jane's hips then kissed her chest, moving down to Jane's right breast she cupped it in her hand and squeezed it gently as she sucked Jane's nipple into her mouth.

Jane's hands wandered smoothly down Maura's wet back and grabbed hold of her firm ass. Maura licked the valley in-between Jane's breasts then slid down her body as she kissed. She was on her knees in front of Jane. Maura looked up at Jane and Jane smiled at her.

Maura kissed Jane's stomach and felt it clinch under her lips, she kissed Jane's hip bone that was jutting out slightly, she kissed Jane's inner thigh as her hands slipped to Jane's ass and grabbed a handful and squeezed. Jane moaned as Maura's tongue found its way in between Jane's folds.

Jane's hands went into Maura's hair; she let out a long moan as Maura's tongue swirled around her clit. When Maura entered her with her tongue the back of Jane's head cracked against the shower tiles, "Fuck." She moaned both from the pleasure of what Maura was doing with her mouth and from the pain aching in her skull.

Maura replaced her tongue with two fingers, pushing deep inside of Jane. Jane hissed and her fingers dug into Maura's scalp and Maura pumped her fingers inside of her and sucked gently on her clit.

Maura could feel Jane's legs start to tremble. Maura slowly kissed her way up Jane's body, not stopping the movement of her fingers inside her. Maura's thumb rubbed back and forth over Jane's swollen clit and Maura caught Jane's lips and kissed her deeply as Jane came. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's shoulders so she wouldn't fall over. Maura kissed Jane on the neck and smiled at her as she removed her hand from in-between Jane's legs.

Jane smiled at Maura, looking in her eyes, "That was amazing." Neither of them noticed that the water had gone cold and both women were starting to shiver.

"Are you okay to move?" Maura asked with a chuckle.

Jane smiled at her and pushed off the shower wall, "I'm great." She said then stumbled a little and Maura caught her, "I'd say." Maura laughed then turned the water off.

Jane steadied herself and both women got out of the shower. They dried off and a naked Jane padded to her bedroom. She came back with some clothes for the both of them. Jane held out a pair of yoga pants and a gray Property of the Boston Police Department shirt to Maura and she looked at Jane confused.

"I.. I thought maybe…" Jane said shyly, "Maybe you could stay the night."

"Oh." Maura smiled and took the clothes from Jane.

"Unless you don't want to." Jane said to her uncertain.

"It's not that. Of course I want to stay." Maura said then looked at Jane, "I don't have any underwear."

Jane laughed out loud, "You can wear a pair of mine Maura." Jane said walking back to her room and grabbed a pair of black boy shorts underwear and handed them to her. "Sorry it's all I have." Jane told her.

Jane and Maura both got dressed and then went into Jane's room. Jane pulled back the covers and Maura got into bed and Jane got in as well. Just as Jane was about to put her arms around Maura and snuggle close her cellphone on the nightstand buzzed with a text alert. Jane grabbed her phone and read the text message.

'I'm happy for you and Maura.'—Frankie

Jane smiled and sent a quick 'thanks' back to him then put her phone back on the night stand and wrapped an arm around Maura and pulled her close.

"I wish all my therapy sessions had an ending like this. I sure would have gone more." Jane said with a laugh as she squeezed Maura a little.

"I love you, Jane." Maura said as their noses touched.

Jane smiled, "I love you too."


End file.
